


Two Mind.

by GreenLapin



Category: Zootopia (2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Psychic Abilities, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-23
Updated: 2019-03-25
Packaged: 2019-11-04 03:33:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17890706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreenLapin/pseuds/GreenLapin
Summary: Judy never got to be a cop. But Nick did, it was not all he hoped for. But when a grey Rabbit comes crashing into Nicks life. Maybe anything is possible!.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'll be honest here. This is a little project of mine to help improve my writing. I've got a couple of goals I want to complete. but apart from that, let's just have some fun.  
> So I guess I should tell you my goals.
> 
> 1/ I want to make it funny. humour is hard, and you only get it, by doing. Then finding out if it works.  
> 2/ make Nick a more rounded character and not so flat. I've found it hard to get Nick right so far. I also feel my characterization is a little hit or miss.  
> 3/ to make less mistake. I want my work to be fun to read. I know I make a lot of error and I will correct as I see them. Sorry, I know my punctuation is bad. there be spelling mistakes too. 
> 
> As for this work I'm open to any suggestions. On where to take things. Anything could happen. I am making it up as I go.

Nick, liked to think of himself as a good cop. He had managed by the skin of his teeth, to get into the Academy, because of the mammal inclusion initiative. Even with his past, but Nick saw that as a benefit. To everyone’s surprise, but Nick’s. He made Valedictorian. 

Mayor Lionheart, was over the moon. Not only had his first successful candidate made the top of his class. But was also was a Fox. Lionheart, in all his wisdom, had decided that Nick, needed to be at the centre of it all. So he assigned Nick, to precinct one. 

For the Fox, this happened to be the worst thing that could happen. The Cheif of precinct one. One Cheif Bogo did not agree with the Mayor’s evaluation. So no matter how good, a cop Nick thought he was, the fact of the matter was. Nick was a meter maid. 

“Officer, I've just been robbed.” Nick sat in the now very familiar Joke mobile. it's been his ride for the last four years now. “Look! the guys getting away.” looking to where the pig is pointing to, Nick sighs heavily. He recognises Duke. 

“I’ll call it in Sir.” pulling the radio out and calling in the robbery into Clawhauser. The store owner is losing his cool watching Nick just sit there. But Nick learnt his lesson, he knows Bogo, is itching for a valid reason to take his badge. He got away with it three times so far, a fourth? 

"well, aren't you going to do something?"

Seeing no way out of this. So Nick just drives away from the irate Pig. That is till he sees Mchorn. 

Unfortunately, Weaselton had seen Mchorn first. The weasel ducked back in the opposite direction, into the crowds. Heading to Little Rodentia. “Duke’s heading into Rat central. Mchorn, I’ll try and send him back your way.” Nick calls over the radio. 

Nick ignores the screams of the Rhino, as he drives on to the Rodentia Out Ring road. Right now, Technicality is Nick’s best friend. As long as he stays on the main roads, made to take small mammal size goods vehicles. Bogo can’t slap him with any Zone violations. 

Everything was going great, Nick even managed to help a mouse who’s car had been overturned. Then everything went to hell. First, he nearly lost control, which could have ended very badly. The second was he lost sight of Weaselton, as the Mustela rode on top of the micro transit train. But what happened next. Nick, was at a loss to explain. 

On one of the tall buildings, one of the few that overlook Little Rodentia. Stood, a grey-furred bunny Rabbit. To the casual observer, it would appear that the Rabbit was playing golf. Only there was no golf club or a golfball close by. Giggles, that were a clear indicator that the lagomorph on the rooftop was female. Braking into high pitched laughter after the imaginary club was swung. “Why have I never done this before.” 

One moment Nick was talking to a Door mouse, Whos car, he nearly crushed. When his world moved thirty meters to the left. What was worse about this sudden change in his position, apart from the neck breaking speed. Was the small amount of time, he had to brace himself. For the impact of a large plastic doughnut. To his groin. 

“SCREEEEEECHHHH” 

A single tear ran down Nick check, as a thin sweat covered his forehead. The heavy panting of a micro mammal had Nick head spin around. It felt like Nick’s veins froze solid and his heart could no longer pump said frozen slug. 

“NICK” came the screech of Fru Fru Big. 

“No No. I’m Not Nick. I'm a Mime and Mime’s can’t talk?” Nick realised how stupid he was being. Waving a giant plastic doughnut in the air. “Look. Fru Fru, you didn’t see me, OK. Please?. I Luv what you’ve done with your hair” 

Nick didn’t get the chance to say more. The Rabbit on the rooftop seems to get bored. “Come on Fox. he's right behind you.” Seeing the Fox cops Inability to do his job, the Rabbit decided to intervene. Squinting one eye inline with a claw tip. She flicks a finger. “OH Crackers. Hahahahaha.”

If Nick didn’t have a weasel butt in his face. As he dangled from the hole of the aforementioned giant plastic doughnut. Which was also occupied, with the aforementioned weasel. Who’s tail was, way to close for Nick’s liking. He might have found this funny. To be fair on Nick, there was not much for him to laugh about. 

Two very large nostrils and a Rhino horn. became the only things Nick could see. Apart from the weasel butt. “Wilde, I really can’t wait for the Chief to hear about this” came the chuckling voice of Mchorn. 

=====

“Wilde, take a seat.” 

Slowly, Nick moved into the Chief's office. Any other time Nick, would have his walls up, and a respectful mask. But the smile that graced the Cap Buffalo face. Had Nick feeling, like he was hanging over that Icey pit, in the Big mansion. 

Bogo sat reading the report in his hoof. The way the Fox, that had been a thorn in his side, shivers as time drags on. Made this moment so satisfying. “Quite frankly Wilde. I have no idea why your here. SHUT YOUR MOUTH. I know why you're here in my office. What I mean is, why do you still play make believe, that you're a cop. Four years, of handing out parking violations. Yet you still insist on wearing the uniform, under your vest.” 

Now towering over Nick. “Just let it go, already. That’s why I’m giving you two options. Either you give me your badge or I take it.” 

Nick, not having a lot of options. Start to take off his badge. “Sir, please. just take one look at the traffic cam footage.” 

Holding Nick’s badge in his hoof. Bogo’s smile becomes an evil smirk. “GET OUT!.” 

On the way to the locker room. Nick tried not to let the snide remarks and snigger get to him, but they did. He didn’t want to hang about so Nick collected his stuff. Which amounted to a couple can’s of spray, muck mask. But also flea spray because you could never be too careful.

The last thing, Nick pulls out of his locker is a single photo. It's a copy, but it’s the only copy he has. In the picture, Nick is only about five. He sits on his father's shoulder, as his mother smiles up at him. They're walking through a large open park on a summers morning. Nowadays, it's the only memory he can see his father face. 

Nick marches out into the lobby, in his civilian clothes. Not stopping by Clawhauser’s desk, as the cheetah call’s out to him. “Nick are you OK!? You still up for grabbing drinks, tomorrow night?.” 

“Never better spots. Might take a rain check on tomorrow night, but I’ll let you know.” Nick didn’t turn around, only waved over his shoulder as he made his way out the main door’s. As soon as he hit the sidewalk, Nick made his way to the metro station that hugged the side of the precinct. 

Riding the subway train. It was not even his line to get home. Nick had decided that he would forgo dropping his stuff off at home and throw most of it away. He, of course, kept the photo and the musk mask. The latter was the expensive kind. while the former was more valuable than words could say. 

Nick chose to get off the train in the marshlands. Which was kind of handy, as he only lived just over the way in the rainforest district. So the fact that he knows of an old-style pub, that was only twenty minutes walk from home. Just felt like karma. 

Nick is thankful the pub is mostly empty. There's a group of river rat’s, taking up most of one corner. Two beavers playing darts and an otter. Nick got himself a stool by the bar, near the pool table. That was unused at the moment. 

As Nick waited, for the barmen to serve him. Nick, started to write a text out to Finnick. 

“What can I get you.”

“House ale. Sir.” 

“Sorry, bud. But I've got about fifteen ales. All microbreweries, you got a preference?” asked the barkeep.

“Blond and a little fruity.” 

“Sounds like my ex-wife,” This at least got a chuckle out of the Fox. Before Nick even sent his text off, he was presented with a tall cold glass of light gold ale. The rich smell of hops and lavender greeted him as he takes a sip. “Wolf lavender honey, two dollars fifty.” 

“Wow, why so cheap? This is good stuff” Nick was impressed with the drink. 

“I give a discount for the first try. But it helps not to charge too much. When the big boys rule the town.” side the Otter barkeep. After Nick paid the Otter, he moved down to the other end of the bar. To carry on talking to the only other Otter in the pub. 

‘Well here goes, I’m about to hear a whole load of “I told you so” let's hope he does not ring back’. Nick thought to himself, as he presses the send button. There was nothing he could do now, but wait, the text was sent. 

NICK¬; It finally happened. Buffalo Butt got my badge. after 4 whole shit filled years. 

FINN¬; S**T F**KBALLS. F**K THAT A*****L. Buffalo Butt needs to get his head out of his. 

Nick was a little worried, first with the speed of which Finnick had replied. But also the length of which it continued. Most of which, was unreadable from the auto-censors on his phone. Apart of being a cop. Was that Internal affairs. Could take your phone off you at any time. So he never had the child locks removed. He guessed that didn’t matter now.

NICK¬; I hear you bother, mind if we catch up tomorrow. Speak then?!

FINN¬; sure thing bother, Just give us a call if you need us.

Sighing as he relaxed into the stall, Nick felt a little better. Finn had surprised him. Maybe the little fox was a true friend. Even if Finnick would never let it be publicly known. 

FINN¬; Don’t be calling before ten or I’ll bite your face off. 

Nick had a little chuckle at the last text Finnick sent. Before returning to nursing his drink. Sat in thought as he questioned his life choices. He had wanted to become a cop for the right reasons, right. So others would look at Foxes as trustworthy and honourable mammals. With the benefit, he would final belong to a pack. 

“Look how far I got with that.”

“Got, with what?"

“What? who are you?” Nick turned, to find the bar stall next to him now occupied, with a grey Rabbit doe. 

“Well, I’m Judy. you look like you could use another drink.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little bit more world building. this time more from Judy's point of view.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please let me know what you think and if you like where things are heading.

Judy was feeling a little guilty, as she sat on a wall by Central square. Her gaze locked on precinct one, once the place of her dreams.

Anger now fills her as she watches the officers as they walking in and out of the building. That anger grows as she watches the same Fox she tried to help earlier. March out of the front doors, for his posture to collapse, as soon as he turned the corner. 

“This can’t be good.” 

Having made up her mind to follow the Fox. Judy walks a couple feet behind the Fox, watching him descend into the metro tunnel. Judy could feel the misery coming off the mammal. He practically sulks into the shadows at the far end of the station. As they wait on the platform for the train to arrive. 

Nick is none the wiser to the Rabbit that stares at him, as they ride the train. To be fair if Nick was paying attention. He would have noticed that the lights dimming and the soft noise of metal slowly being twisted. Where not all in his head. 

Judy is fuming. She knows now knows, that if she had somehow made it to the Academy all those months ago. She would be in the same position as this Fox. Working really hard to be the best cop he/she could be. Only to be seen as worthy of enforcing parking violations. 

The train lurched, realising she was letting her anger get out of control. Judy tries to get her emotions back in check.

Back at precinct one, Chief Bogo’s, blissful afternoon is interrupted. When his computer monitor exploded in a ball of smoke. Then his office chair swayed under him. The seat of his chair then rocketed up with such forces that Bogo hit the ceiling. 

His horns held onto the ceiling tiles as he came crashing back down. The pivot point of his broken office chair, just missing his tail hole by about an inch. Cracking his coccyx bone.

Tears run down the Cap Buffalo’s face, like a waterfall. A shaky hand reaches for the intercom, as his office door opens. “Chief are you OK? I was just bringing Mrs Otterton to see you, CHIEF!?” Said the assistant Mayor Bellwether in disbelief. 

Judy sat on the train as it pulled into the station. She was thinking of her little niece, to help calm herself down. Cotton was the biggest bundle of joy, and thinking of her always made Judy feel happy. It was a shame that thinking of her other family members didn’t leave Judy feeling that way. Judy thought to herself as she got off the train, following the Fox.

Hanging back as the Fox in front of her, made his way throw the light afternoon crowds. She had been following him. Along one of the avenues that ran along the canal, one of many that ran from the Rain forest district. Judy felt very guilty now as she watched the Fox drag his tail into a bar. 

Feeling conflicted about what to do, Judy stood outside the bar. One foot started to tap, build in tempo as time went on. “This is all my fault, but why? You know, you have to do something? But what?” Judy fretted pulled an ear. 

“You could start by buying the guy a drink” Judy scrunches her face as she thinks. “Even if he’s a Fox. you do kind of owe him that much.” Judy tells herself as she pushes the door open and walks in. 

There was no denying it, the place was dead. Which surprised Judy, she was used to the bars and pubs of Bunny Burrows. There was a moment that, Judy was worried that she had lost the fox. For as quiet as the place was, Judy failed to spot the russet mammal. It was not till she heard a chime of a phone receiving a text, did she spot him. 

The Fox was sat in the best place to go unnoticed. Somehow blending into the dead space, between the end of the bar and pool table. He looked so small on top of the tall bar stall, his body lent across the countertop. 

Taking a deep breath, Judy's resolve was wavering. ‘Just because he’s a Fox, is no reason to be afraid. He’s not Gideon.’ Judy reminded herself, ‘He’s also a cop or was?’ A flair of guilt hit her hard. 

Across the room. The dart that one of the Beavers had just thrown, suddenly changed direction. It hit’s the glass, that sat on the table behind the pair as the played. 

“Will you watch what you're doing. You could have had my eye out. Wait, what the feck?! Hey look at that!” a Beaver said holding up the glass. The glass looked unremarkable. If it was not for the beer coming out of the hole that dart was sticking out of. The pair were quick to show the barkeep. 

With a heavy sigh, Judy jumped onto the bar stall next to the Fox. She was just in time to hear him grumbling to himself, before drinking down some of his beer. “Look how far I got with that.” Judy seeing the open to start a conversation and jumped on it.

“Got, with what?"

Judy was not prepared for the look the fox gave her. It was quickly replaced with a smirk, but Judy knows that she was not going to forget it any time soon. “What? who are you?” Fighting down the swirl of emotions, Judy tries to play it cool. 

“Well, I’m Judy and you look like, you could use another drink,” she says. As she mirrors his mirk and points to his glass. 

Nick found himself caught off guard. He also didn’t understand where the rabbit had appeared from, or what they wanted. “Err, sorry. But what?” 

“You asked my name? Well, it's Judy” the Rabbit said as she picked up Foxes nearly empty glass. 

Watching Judy? Take a sniff of his glass before putting it back down. Nick could not help but notice the look of guilt that sat behind her smile. ‘Why would this Rabbit feel guilty?’ Nick pondered. “Nick, Nick Wilde.” 

“Why, it’s nice to meet you, Nick. do you know what that was called? It smells nice.” Judy said as she gazed up into the green pools. She had never gotten this close to the Fox before. Had never seen his eyes up close. Now she found she was lost in them. 

Finding his words stuck in his throat. Nick, fought to break his gaze from the black abyss’s framed in violet. The void of her pupil seemed to grow and want to swallow him whole. “I-I can’t remember.” It was true, right now he could barely recall his name. He was thankful when she turned away and started to call for the barman's attention. He used the respite to collect his wits.

Trying as hard as she can to not lose her cool, but that face. The look the Fox gave her, No not the Fox, Nick! The look Nick gave her before his smirk fell in place. It was the look of a mammal totally destroyed. Dispare, loneliness, melancholy. she would likely run out of paper or ink if she tried to write everything down, that look made her feel. 

Worrying, that her own lugubrious was going to get out of hand. She remembers the little bit of information she found, that's been helping her. It was from a self-help site full of spiritual healing. She would normally never play into such things. But after finding the site was made by a Psychotherapists. More and more every day mammals were flocking to them from help. Judy did some more digging and after some failure’s, she found something that worked. It was more than a stop gap at best. but it would have to do. 

Find a happy or peaceful memory. Use the emotions of that memory, to change the winds of her current emotional storm. Then centre herself, in the now and never, ever close her eyes. That last bit she added herself.

The memory is of her and Cotton. They play in the sort grass, Cotton is doing her best to catch her. But failing that results in them both, letting out loud choruses of laughter. The laughter is like a Fire extinguisher to growing flames of Judy’s melancholy. 

Centre herself in the now, the present moment. Judy was finding this part harder all the time. It was like she had to take her minds view of reality and the real world. Then iron the two together, so they matched. Judy understood that her view of reality, could be a little skewed, that was not hard to figure out. She could compartmentalize. But none of that helped, when reality itself would bend to your will, conscious or not. 

Judy watched the bubbles stop their cascade, in the spirit bottles behind the bar. She hazards a look at Nick, only to catch him looking at her butt. Judy is very much in the NOW! she was very aware of her blush. ‘Why the hell am I feeling so flustered? He’s being a pervert.’ 

Taking a quick look back at Nick the pervy Fox. she found a soft harmless smirk, with his eyes respectively looking anywhere but at her. ‘What on earth is going on with me. Why do I feel disappointed?’ Judy was thankful for the barmen to return. Offering them their drinks, it was a welcome distraction. She was pleased to hear that the Otter serving her had given her a discount on both drinks. It at least meant she didn’t have to use her last 20 dollar bill. 

Not wanting to dwell on her current circumstances. Judy turned to Nick with a smile. He was still looking pensive at her without letting his gaze falling on her properly. Judy was finding hard to figure out whether him perving over or this made her feel more uncomfortable.

“Thanks for the Drink. Cheers!” Nick's voice didn’t carry the cheer, it was meant to convey. But, Judy still brought her glass to meet his. 

“Cheers!”

Nick was starting to become more of an enigma with every passing moment. She had first heard of the Fox four years ago. The newspaper clipping that mentions his graduation, as valedictorian is still in her purse. 

She should have seen the red flags all those years ago. But it was only a couple weeks ago, when she got to the city, did it all become clear. The news article never gave Nicks full name like the others or even his species. He was Officer Wilde age 24. They mentioned he was the MII candidate, but that was it. The rest of the article went on about the Mayor's programs or the other Officers that graduated.

Judy looked for a distraction. She needed one right now or she’d get caught up thinking about Nick. It didn’t take long to spot the pool table, over Nicks' shoulder. 

“I couldn’t coax you into a game of pool or billiards, could I?” Judy’s question got a smirk from the Fox, a genuine one. A blush ran up Judy’s ears at the playfulness that lay in that smirk. Those eyes though, they were going to be the death of her. “Consider it payment for the drink,” she said a little more shyly. 

“Consider me temped, ow temptress.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It might only be a game of Pool. But its a chance for our duo to get to know each other.

Feeling sure that his day was looking up. Well, it was the first time a woman ever bought him a drink. Even if that female happens to be a Rabbit. Nick was unsure if she was flirting with him, he was not one hundred per cent on that. But the blush and her shyness mixed with the occasional spike in her redolence. 

It really didn’t help when she was leaning over the bar talking to the bar steward. That her butt was waving in front of him like some hypnotic pendulum.

“So what will it be 9 ball or barktannia rules or do you call it 8-ball here,” asked Judy. She looked at the pool cues that were available. 

“I think, you're talking about 14 to 1? Where the goal is to pot the black?” Judy nodded in response. Nick was now fighting down the urge to openly flirt with the Rabbit. The coy smile together with the way her eyes shone like car headlamps on fall beam. This combined with the way her paws were moving as she put chalk on the cue. Nearly had Nick double over at the knees. 

Nick welcomed these distractions. For how traumatic his life was only an hour ago. The biggest and most plausibly the most pleasing distraction was this Rabbit. Nick didn’t like mysteries, no. he loved them. Judy was one petite enigma wrapped in a plaid shirt and jeans. 

Nick places the triangle on the table. As Nick is pulling the balls out of the trough under the table. Judy, to Nick’s surprise, jumps on the table and starts putting the balls into the rack. He watches her after he gave her the last ball. Noting how she orders the ball and leaves the black 8-ball to last. She places the black ball on top of the three balls at the top of the rack. Then lines it up, a quick flick and the 8-ball drops in place with the rest. 

“You set, you can break!” Nick chimed in as he found a pool cue he could handle. after all the table was a little large for mammals their size. Nick's chest comes up to the cushions. As Judy kneels on the table finishing racking the balls. Nick tries to take the opportunity to read the doe. 

One of the many skills the Fox had picked up in his youth, was being able to read a mammal. To be fair it was a skill Finnick had taught him the basic of. The Fennec Fox had refused to take the teenage on scams, till he showed he understood how to spot a mark. Living on the streets for five years had refined the skill. If only he had the chance to use that skill as a cop. 

The first things that jumped out at him about the Rabbit. Was the state of her feet. Most mammals feet or hind paws or whatever they walked on. In the city were bound to get a little dirty. But pollution in the was at an all-time low. There was more much on the soles of her feet than a days stroll, in the city would account for.

At first, Judy was unsure if this was a wise idea. But now the normalcy of it all suddenly started to get Judy excited. For a moment she could even make believe she was back home in Bunny Burrows. Playing a game of pool with friends or even family, just without the animosity.

unsure why that excitement climb when she realised she could feel Nick’s gaze’s wondering over her again. She could not blame him, well at least he was not staring at her bum. Judy reminder self as she ponders, that she had been watching the Fox for about week now. 

Balancing the cue in one paw, as she held the shaft in the other again her cheek. Striking the cue ball, a thought hit her. Over the time she’s been observing Nick. Had she started to find him attractive? The Cue strikes the first ball, as she watches the balls break apart and roll to their new positions. Judy starts to reevaluate some of her past choices. 

“Not a bad break Carrots. You played a lot?” Nick asked as he eyed up the table looking for a shot. 

“I beg your pardon Carrots?” Judy felt offended, was he calling her a carrot muncher, a remark that meant to be lewd in context. 

“Sorry, it's just that from your attire, I assumed you were a carrot farmer?” Nick lie’s, he does not want to admit what he’s really thinking. That's she's homeless. “City folk are a little too self-conscious to let their hind paws get so dirty,” Nick had said. The last bit to redirect any anger she had at him. It was working. 

Now Judy's confused. As she watched Nick take his shot and pot two striped balls in a row. Judy takes a quick glance at the soles of her Rabbit feet. Large portions of her white fur on the sole of her feet are black. The realisation that the rooftops were far dirtier than the streets had left her filthy. ‘My gods at least he does not think I’m homeless.’

“My folks run a farm. We do grow carrots, among other things!” Judy said trying to keep a sunny tone to her voice. She really didn’t want the subject to move on to her folks. But she could tell that Nick was trying to dig for info, she was expecting the same. To learn about the Fox, but she had to be careful how much he learned about her.

“It's a shame you don't like the Nick-name. It's kind of my thing” Judy giggles at that as she takes her shot. “It kind of suits you too, it's sweet and cute at the same time.” Nick takes a step back as he says this. Judy can feel the spike of her ire travel down her spine to her fist. 

“Please don't say the “C” word around me” Judy turn's to Nick making quotation marks with her digits in the air. 

“What “C” word. Cute why on earth not. Because you are you know. cute! that is. And it goes up to eleven when you pull that angry face” Nick said biting his lip. It hit Judy how triggered she must look, and this Fox was openly teasing her. The way he pranced about holding his arms in front of his body. 

It hit Judy as about as hard as she wanted to hit Nick right now. She didn’t want to hit him out of anger she wanted to punch him out of instinct. ‘I do not want to Box a Fox.’ Judy burst into giggles as she pointed at the teasing Fox. 

“Now that laugh is too damn cute, as well as beautiful.” Judy gulped hard at the Foxes comment. 

The second game of pool was coming to an end so was Judy’s beer. She had lost the first game to the Fox and they were playing well. Nick was making the game a fun challenge, it was not a competition. But Judy was finding her time with the Fox called Nick, fun. 

Jabs, jokes and gybes where being thrown like free candy at a street parade. Nick was enjoying himself. He had started to flirt with the Rabbit to gauge her reaction. She didn’t completely shut him down. But they had fallen into a banter of a kind over the game. “Come on, a Fox is more slippery than that, it's an easy shot,” Nick said to Judy

“Ow, the feeble-minded rodent can see, CAN YOU, wow what will they teach you next.” Judy could not hold back the laughter as she sank the black ball, winning the game. The game, of calling each other the insults. they had heard themselves being called. Had been more bonding to the Rabbit than the Fox could know. “Slippery, really Nick. should I call you Slick” Judy had a hard time controlling her giggles at the expression Nick was sporting. 

Trying to hide his emotions, that wanted to boil to the surface. Nick smile for what felt like the first time since his mother said she was proud of him. “I like it, Slick Nick,” 

“Well, if the shoe fits.” 

“I’ll remind you of that later Carrots.” Judy punched the Fox just above his elbow. Which made her blush, she was boxing with him. Was she that attracted to him. Looking back to all the subtle flirting that had crept into their banter. It was not so much what they were saying, but more how they were.

Even now as Nick sets up to break, Judy is walking back to her bag and drink. But as she does so she wiggles her ass just a little more. The thought of a predator looking at her with clear curiosity did clearly raise her own. Inter-species relationships were more common these days. But between a Fox and a Rabbit, Judy had never heard of any so radical. Could it even work?

It was clear from the way Nick was playing he was having fun. Judy could see he had some skills on the pool table even if he was not being too much of a challenge. “You clearly played a lot, sometimes I feel you're playing a weaker game for my benefit.” 

“It is true I once upon a time did hustle a few pool tables in my youth. That reminds me I asked you the same question earlier?” Nick said as he walked back over to his drink. 

Judy jumped onto the bar stool she has been standing on to take her shot to inspect the state of the table. “I’ve pretty much played everyone back in Bunny Burrows. Won 1st place a couple of time. In the local leagues, back in my teens” Judy had potted another ball and was now lining up another shot.

“You could've fooled me”

“What? Fooled you?” Judy asked a bit confused.

“Nah I was sure you were a teen” Judy messed up her shot, she thought about using her abilities. But didn’t. She hadn’t need to so far. 

Nick gulped as the scent of Rabbit hit him. He watched as the Rabbits tail bobbed up and down as Judy made a show out of messing up the shot as if it was what she planned. It was clear now that Judy was finding him of all mammals appealing. Nick successes with vixens were poor. He only slept with two in his whole life and the only girl outside his own spices. was his starker, then turned girlfriend, turned complete nut job of a Badger. But somehow he was still friends with her. 

This was starting to be a problem for Judy. since she broke up with her doe-friend back in university. She has not had sex or thought of it. the thought of getting pregnant before she had even become an officer, was one of Judy’s biggest fears. But her body was starting to show all the sighs it was ready and wanting. 

Nick was taking his time. Judy had managed to jam the cue ball right behind a group of balls with the middle pocket right next to the cue ball. One wrong move and it drops right in. Nick holds the cue high and aims to spin the ball. 

Judy is fighting down the urge to mental undress Nick. her hormones starting to get the better of her she looks for a distraction. That when she notices the two beavers that were playing around early are watching the game. One is talking to the other a little upset as his friend places a twenty dollar note on the corner of the table. 

Not getting distracted from his shot. Nick manages to hit the ball just right it sends the small group of balls flying around the table. The cue ball stopped, inches from where it started, to spin on the spot till it started to roll back to the corner pocket. Where it tapped a ball into the pocket. Nick laughs at the shot knowing it was clearly a flux and is happy to tell Judy such. 

Judy was starting to lose her train of thought as she watched the Fox called Nick Laugh and Joke with her. She wonders why she had never seen Nick smile or laugh the whole time she had been watching him. She was starting to hate the smirk he wore most of the time. But she found his smile bewitching. 

The game was drawing to a close but with how Nick was playing it was a tight game. Judy had managed to pull the game back from Nick with a clear advantage. Now only a couple ball left on the table Judy missed a good shot. It didn’t help that there was still enough point left for Nick to steal the game and set. 

It was no surprise to Judy when she watched the Fox start to clean up. But it was the scene between the two that Judy could not pull her attention from. 

Nick was finding it hard to turn is full attention to the game, as the small Rabbits smile was infectious. He could not help himself and the more he smiled the bigger her smile becomes. His disappointment as he watched the white ball, following the black into the pocket. never made it to his face. 

“You did that on purpose didn’t you Mr Slick Fox. but I have to say chivalry looks good on you.” Judy could not help the giggle at the sight of the foxes blush visible under his fur. 

Word stuck in his throat for what seemed like the first time in Nick's life. He could not pull his gaze from this Rabbit. That is until a Beaver walked between them. Nick’s mood turned as soon as he saw the smile on the mammals face. “What do you want Chester”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll admit it here, I had a problem with the section just after Nick calls Judy cute. I had worked out a small argument. But it didn't sit well. I hope this does not lead to the story feeling disjointed. But if I come up with a solution I'll edit it in.

**Author's Note:**

> please fill free to comment, I'm not a writer so any criterium welcome, those kudos too. lets me know my work isn't complete trash.


End file.
